


Happy Bday, Honey!

by TheDragonHoodieGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonHoodieGirl/pseuds/TheDragonHoodieGirl
Summary: Hinata goes to a cafe he's never been to before and develops a crush on the pretty barista.





	Happy Bday, Honey!

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore all plot holes and the fact that I don't know how cafes work.

The bell rings as a sign of a new customer. Kageyama is still taking the order of the previous one, so he doesn’t look up. Tsukishima and Kuroo are having lunch at the back so he is manning the front alone. Luckily it’s a quiet day. Once he’s finished with the drink and hands it over, he notices there are actually two new customers instead of one. They are both so small and huddled together that they were completely covered by the previous one. There is clearly something interesting happening on the blonde one’s phone, because neither of them seems to have noticed it’s their turn. Annoying. 

“Would you maybe like to order something?” 

The blonde one is unfazed, but the redhead gets startled and looks up. He has the biggest, most brown eyes Kageyama has ever seen. He’s actually pretty cute. And he looks like a sunflower with his hair shaped like that. He’s even blushing a little bit. 

“Um- two hot cocoas to go.” 

Kageyama doesn’t really need to ask for their names since they are the only customers at the moment, but he’s curious about The Sunflower Kid’s name, so he does it anyway. Hinata and Kenma. It’s not really his place to ask which is which so he lets it go. Both of them want cream in their cocoas, so he can’t even deduce it from that. The Sunflower Kid is staring at him while he’s making the drinks, and he can’t decide if it’s flattering or creepy. They pick up their drinks and turn to leave. At the door The Sunflower Kid turns to look one last time. The day is pretty uneventful after that. 

\------- 

The next day Hinata goes back to the café. To Kenma he made it seem like it was an impulse, but deep down he knows he’d decided this the second he’d stepped out of the café the day before. Then again, he’s a pretty bad liar, so Kenma probably knows too. There’s again only one person in the line, which is good, since he’ll have time to gather his thoughts but not enough time to freak himself out and run away. 

Hinata’s thoughts are interrupted by a smell of roses. It seems to be coming from the guy in front of him, who is leaning on the counter. And he is perfect. He looks like a model with his long legs and perfectly sculpted face. And he’s very obviously flirting with the pretty barista. Hinata’s heart sinks somewhere close to the subway tunnels underground. 

“Name?” 

“Haruka.” Even his voice is perfect. Smooth and sweet as honey. When he is handed his drink, he goes to sit by the table closest to the counter, sending flirty looks. 

The barista seems to have a glimmer of recognition in his intense dark blue eyes when he steps closer to the counter. Now that Hinata isn’t as awestruck as he was yesterday or entertaining any sort of hope he can read the barista’s name from his nametag. It’s Kageyama. Kageyama makes him his drink and Hinata goes to sit at a table on the other side of the café from Haruka The Perfect Rose Guy. He pretends to do schoolwork while Haruka incessantly flirts with Kageyama and goes to the counter to order a new drink every thirty minutes. Pretty defeated, Hinata leaves after one cup. 

\------- 

The Sunflower Kid comes to the café every day that week. He never really says much, even when he’s supposed to be ordering. It’s a little bit annoying, especially on busy days. But then he'll stammer and blush and it would all be almost worth it. 

He always stays at the café for several hours working on something on his laptop. Somehow, he also manages to make his one cup of hot cocoa last the entire time. Maybe he is a student? That would explain why he's always very intensely staring at his screen when Kageyama looks over. And why he only orders the one cup of cocoa. 

The Annoying Perfume Guy is also at the café a lot. He clearly can’t tell Kageyama isn’t interested. Also, his perfume is giving him a headache. If it didn’t fall under bad customer service, he’d ask him to stop wearing it. 

\------- 

“Are we talking about him again?” Kenma asks from the couch, wrapped up in two and a half blankets, his eyes barely visible from underneath his covers and glistening in the light of his game console. 

“What do you mean again, we never talk about him,” Hinata mumbles, knowing full well he talks about him a lot. He just really doesn’t want to admit it. 

“You talk about him all the time. It’s annoying” 

“I don’t talk about him all the time! Just... sometimes.” Hinata sinks further into his pile of blankets in his effort to not look at Kenma. 

“You do talk about him all the time. You like him, just admit it.” 

“I... I do not.” 

Kenma’s blanket pile shifts as he peeks out enough to give Hinata A Look. 

Hinata sighs, bursts out of his covers and starts pacing around their living room. “Okay fine! Maybe I like him! But he’d never ever like me back! He’s so tall and mysterious and absolutely gorgeous! And I’m... not. He’d have so much more in common with Haruka.” 

“Who?” 

“The Perfect Rose Guy,” Hinata whines as he pulls one of the blankets from the couch to wrap around himself. 

“Then stop going there.” 

“I can’t do that...” 

“Either stop going there to torture yourself or tell him.” 

\------- 

The Perfume Guy steps through the door and Kageyama immediately gets a headache from just the memory of the smell. Great. He gets to the counter and leans further than is really appropriate. Kageyama writes down his order and asks for his name. He starts listing numbers. When Kageyama looks up, The Perfume Guy looks so smug there is no way it’s anything other than his phone number. When Kageyama hands over his drink, he winks and leaves smiling. Kageyama sighs. Maybe if he just doesn’t call back, he’ll finally leave him alone. 

His eyes land on his next customer and his day immediately gets ten times better. He smiles and asks for his order. But something is wrong. The Sunflower Kid looks sad. He isn’t really looking at him either. He orders a hot cocoa without cream. Kageyama doesn’t really know what to say, since they aren’t really friends, but wants to do something to try to cheer him up anyway. 

“Have a nice day!” 

“Oh. Yeah” He doesn’t look cheered up at all, hunched over and dragging his feet. 

Once he's out the door Kageyama hears Tsukishima’s voice behind his shoulder. “My my, aren’t you popular today.” 

“And I can tell which one you like best,” Kuroo adds. ‘Have a nice day’? You’ve never said that to a customer.” 

“You’ve never said that to anyone.” Tsukishima’s smugness is tangible. 

Kageyama stands up straighter. “That’s none of your business. I’m going to go clean the kitchen now.” He can hear Kuroo and Tsukishima snicker behind his back. 

\------- 

Hinata exits the coffee shop and drags himself to where Kenma is waiting for him. 

“Well?” 

“I chickened out,” Hinata says quietly while rolling a rock around with the tip of his shoe. Kenma sighs. Hinata kicks the rock on the other side of the street. “Haruka was there! He gave him his number! I have no chances, so why even try.” Hinata makes his most miserable pouting face while they start walking away. 

Hinata knows he should stop going to the café at that point. But he doesn’t, because he’s a dumbass. Instead he starts going later in the day in order to avoid Haruka as much as possible. It’s surprisingly effective. 

\------- 

It’s close to closing time. Apart from one girl with headphones, The Sunflower Kid is the only one in the café. Kageyama is cleaning. He checks the jug they use to heat up the milk. There’s still some milk in there. He’s standing next to the sink about to pour it down the drain when it occurs to him how incredibly wasteful he is being. This milk is still perfectly fresh and edible, he shouldn’t throw it away. He should make it into cocoa. But then again, he doesn’t really drink cocoa, so maybe he should give it away? He glances at The Sunflower Kid working away at his laptop. He’s been here for hours, there’s no way he still has cocoa left in that cup. And it’s a nice thing to do. Right? 

Kageyama quickly makes the drink and walks to his table. “Hey.” 

The Sunflower Kid slowly lifts his head and looks at him with his big eyes. And oh god, is he blushing? His mouth is moving but no sound is coming out. He clears his throat quietly and tries again. “Hi.” 

Kageyama places the mug on the table next to his old one. “There was some leftover milk, but I need to clean up, so I thought you might want a top-up.” 

“...Oh. That’s... That’s really nice of you, thank you!” And then The Sunflower Kid smiles the brightest smile on the planet and Kageyama is seriously going to go blind. 

He turns away a little dazed and slowly returns back to his cleaning. Except he can’t let it go, he has to see that smile again. So, like an idiot, he walks back to his table. 

The Sunflower Kid looks up expectantly. “Yes?” 

Kageyama really should say something at this point. It’s just that his brain is completely empty. So he blurts out the closest thing even resembling a thought. ”What do you do here every day? If you don’t mind me asking. I hope I’m not being rude,” he adds, knowing full well he’s being rude. 

“Oh! I just- I guess it’s just easier to study here.” He looks down at his hands, blushing slightly. 

“So you’re a student?” 

“Yeah, I study at the University of Tokyo.” 

“So do I!” Kageyama almost yells, so happy that they have something in common. 

“Really? That’s awesome!” The Sunflower Kid smiles his brilliant smile again that would put the sun to shame. “I’ve never seen you there, though I guess the campus is so big it’s not really a surprise.” 

“Yeah, I-” 

“Kageyama!” Tsukishima’s voice carries from the kitchen. “What are you doing bothering the customers, you’re supposed to be cleaning so we’ll maybe get out of here someday!” 

“I’m coming, I'm coming!” Kageyama sighs. “I’m sorry about that.” 

“It’s alright, I need to get going anyway. Thank you for the cocoa!” 

\------- 

Hinata goes home happier than usual. Kenma is immediately suspicious. “He talked to me!” Hinata exclaims and goes to bed. He sleeps better than he has in weeks. 

From then on Hinata goes to the café every night and, on the days he’s working there at closing time, Kageyama stops for a while to chat with him. They talk about everything. They talk about their interests, which are encouragingly similar. They talk about their hometowns, the things they miss, and the things they don’t. Kageyama tells him stories about his customers, which are so outlandish Hinata is pretty sure he’s making up at least some parts of them. Hinata, in turn, tells him about his friends and the trouble some of them, Nishinoya and Tanaka in particular, often get in. 

Hinata can’t help but feel a bit like Kageyama maybe might like him. At least a little bit. He smiles a lot more than he’s ever seen him smile before, which looks so good on his face Hinata is constantly blushing, and when he’s listening to Hinata he leans awfully far over the table. It’s driving him mad, not knowing if Kageyama actually likes him or if he’s just killing time when rose guy isn’t there. 

Then one night, as if the universe is on his side, Hinata gets the chance to find out. Kageyama is talking about the most annoying of his customers while Hinata is staring at him like a moron. 

“... but the most annoying ones are the ones who wear too much perfume. I have a sensitive nose, so it almost always gives me a headache.” 

Hinata gathers his courage and asks “Even the really tall one who smells like roses and comes here a lot? I recall you two looking very cosy. Didn’t- didn’t he give you his phone number?” 

Kageyama isn’t answering immediately and the anticipation is killing him. Hinata can’t even look at him, instead choosing to pick at his own fingers. 

“That guy?” Kageyama finally says. “He’s the worst of them all. Even thinking about him is giving me a headache.” 

Hinata feels like he just swallowed the sun and it’s now burning in his stomach. He can’t keep the grin away from his face when he says “Oh.” He’s pretty sure he’s blushing. He dares a glance up at Kageyama. He’s staring at him and looks a little dazed. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but right then someone shouts from the kitchen “Kageyama! Clean!” He sighs defeatedly and starts get up from his chair. 

“I should get back to work again.” Then he looks at Hinata very intently and asks “You’re coming back tomorrow, right?” How could Hinata say no to that? He leaves the café soon after. 

\------- 

Recently Hinata has started coming to the café earlier and leaving later. Sometimes he stays until they close, and they walk part of the way home together. There is nothing better than watching him point out stars and constellations and watch them reflect in his eyes. 

Kageyama has also noticed the amount of touching has increased. Not that he’s complaining. At first it was just their fingers brushing when he handed over Hinata’s cup of hot cocoa. Then followed playful pushes when Hinata didn’t believe his sometimes slightly exaggerated stories about their customers. They got gradually more powerful and frequent. And after a week or two of playfighting and starry walks home he eventually finds himself sitting in an empty café near closing time with his hand on the table and Hinata’s index finger gently outlining the edges of his hand as he is talking about some new game his flatmate is obsessed about. Kageyama isn’t really paying attention to what Hinata is saying, since he’s pretty distracted by what his hand is doing. 

After half an hour (or maybe just a few minutes, he isn’t really sure) of quiet talking and Hinata playing with his fingers Kuroo appears in the kitchen doorway. 

“Hey lovebirds, we do need to leave this place at some point.” 

Kageyama groans and gets up. Hinata follows him to lean on the counter and watch him work, something he’s started doing lately. Kageyama picks up a rag and starts wiping down the counter. 

Kageyama can feel Hinata’s eyes on him the entire time. It’s starting to get a bit too intense, so he clears his throat and says “So, it’s Saturday tomorrow. Any plans?” 

Hinata looks at him for a second, smiles and says “No, no plans of any kind.” 

Kageyama looks up and Hinata is staring at him with big, almost hopeful eyes. He opens his mouth to ask if he’d like to maybe come have lunch with him tomorrow, when Tsukishima sticks his head through the kitchen door and asks where Kageyama put the mop last night. He answers it’s in the cleaning supply closet, where it belongs, and has always been stored in. Tsukishima disappears while mumbling something about not being able to find the damn mop. 

When he turns back, Hinata’s face is suddenly very close. His brown eyes are so big and beautiful. They are also staring at his lips. Very slowly Kageyama leans in and kisses him. It’s a chaste kiss that lasts both not long enough and an eternity. 

“So... um. You want to come here tomorrow and have lunch with me?” 

Hinata smiles that blinding smile of his “Yeah.”


End file.
